


pet names;

by amouric



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Craig is stupid and unaware of feelings, Daddy Kink, Femininity, Fluff, Fluff and maybe Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tweek Wears A Skirt, femboy, over use of the word baby, seriously though there are so many pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amouric/pseuds/amouric
Summary: tweek was craig's pretty little humming bird while craig was tweek's protective big wolf and what they had really blurred the lines of what was considered friendship and what wasn't considered being just friends.they always were like that. both secretly wanting more.tweek wondering what would happen if he kissed craig's lips instead of his cheeks or craig thinking about what would happen if those little cuddle sessions tweek liked to have became something a bit, well, more.they both wanted more but neither realized.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 74
Kudos: 95





	1. 01: SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK -joji

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii!!

**"BABY..."** craig whispers shaking the small boy as carefully as he could with his large hand while the frail boy started clinging to the sheets in desperation to stay near the source of heat where craig was previously laying "c'mon darling wake up" he said a bit louder with his husky morning voice, his hands rubbing down the sides and curves of the small boys skin. his cold hand accidentally slipping under tweek's favorite pink babydoll that he wore to sleep touching his warm and smooth skin earning a small whimper from the boy and for his eyes to flutter open.

craig's eyes stayed on the babydoll trying not to let his eyes wonder down to tweek's white frilly panties, he cursed himself for being such a pervert and tried to throw the thought of tweek in just the panties away.

craig smiles at how tweek was starting to wake up as he quickly embraced the small boy and sat him up on the boys bed with fluffy pink covers, where they both had been sleeping since craig had stayed over after hours of begging from tweek. craig chuckles slightly as he sees tweek start to rub his eyes tiredly, which craig found adorable. everything tweek did he found adorable, and cute, and sexy, and hot, and precious, and lovable and well you get the point, but he wasn't gay, he was as straight as a ruler.

"hi princess how did you sleep? i had to wake you up since it's almost time for breakfast and i don't want my precious angel to starve" craig told him leaving him alone on the bed as he searched tweek's bedroom floor for the black t-shirt he wore yesterday to cover his shirtless chest and for his bag, where he had his pants waiting for him to change in them and out of the grey sweats he slept in the bed with.

tweek yawns as he watches his friend put on his shirt(something he would never understand was how craig never got cold sleeping shirtless all the time) a small blush forming on his cheeks as he saw how well built his best friend was. imagining how it would feel like to run his hands down his chest and back. he saw craig go sit on the edge of the bed to put on his pants on giving tweek an opportunity to cling to his neck, letting out a small giggle as he takes the chance and hugs him from the back, wrapping his frail arms around his neck and putting his face in craig's jugular "had a very scary dream yesterday since you weren't h-here...s-so so so so scary...but today i slept very well thanks to you my big strong wolf!" he said his voice sounding soft and melodic almost like a whisper, as it always was in the morning, and nuzzled his head further on the others boys neck trying to forget about the awful nightmare he had had yesterday.

craig's breath got caught in his throat as he felt tweek's breath hit his neck "i wish i could've slept over yesterday sugar, but you know how thursday's are" he sighs "i had football practice and then had to pick up tricia and kennys sister from dance class" he smiles after talking as he finishes changing and stands back up again, tweek lets out a small whine letting go of his hold on craig and thinking about how it's his time to change now.

"it's a-alright craig i understand"tweek says letting his legs fall to the side of the bed dangling slightly since he was a bit short, before he jumped off the bed and kissed craig's cheek "i know my wolf can't be there for me always" he tells him before opening his closet and searching for an outfit to wear for the day. _a pink pleated skirt with a white blouse will do_ he thought before taking them to the bathroom to change.

craig stayed on the bed eyeing how tweek gathered his clothes while thinking to himself seriously. he loved tweek so much, and the problem was that he wanted to be there for the innocent boy always, he needed to be there for him, it was almost an instinct for him.

"i want to be there for you always" he said before tweek could slip into the bathroom and tweek smiles , that kind of smile that made craig think tweek really was an angel "i want you to be there for me as well" he responds, closing the bathroom door.

tweek gets out of the bathroom after he changed and does a little spin, showing off his outfit to the older male, before sitting on the bed, making craig smile "a skirt today angel?" he asks making tweek let out a small giggle.

"yes!! a skirt today because you always compliment me when i wear one, my wolf" tweek smiles calling his best friend a wolf brought him back to when they first met back in fourth grade.

craig rolls his eyes but nods "i compliment you everyday my pretty little hummingbird" craig chuckles as a faint smell of pancakes rushed into the pink room making his stomach growl "bet your mom has already cooked breakfast, lets go eat i'm starving" craig says smiling as he holds tweek up to carry him downstairs to where tweek's mom was waiting for them with two stacks of pancakes, one with a cup of coffee and the other with one cup of water.

mrs.tweek couldn't help but laughs as she sees the familiar view of her son being carried and settled into the the chair carefully by craig.

"you spoil the boy too much craig" she says still laughing slightly and making her own son pout, biting the inside of his cheek and huffing.

"m-meanie! i think my wolf spoils me just enough" tweek says to his mom, looking back at craig with puppy eyes that made craig want to drop to his knees "r-right craig?"

"of course my little hummingbird" he says between laughs and kissing tweek's forehead, making the small boy giggle slightly "don't worry, mrs.tweak, i will try not to spoil him too much" he says happily sitting down to eat tweek's mothers delicious food rapidly.

tweek ate happily as well trying to finish all of the pancakes like craig but only eating two thirds of them and giving craig the rest.

"are you sure you have eaten enough?" craig asks him questioning him and attentively looking at him because of something that had happened back in middle school.

"yes i did and i'm sure, j-just eat it you beast" tweek giggles but squeezes craig's hand so he can be certain that he isn't lying.

tweek remembers the incident that haunted them.

around middle school he had started to get badly bullied again by some older kids. craig and him were starting to take different classes meaning that his wolf wasn't there to protect him anymore, some kids took the chance and beat him around calling him fat, pudgy and stupid.he started to feel constantly horrible and he just couldn't look at food without hearing the kids insults around his head, so he stopped eating. at first he would skip a meal, then two and then there where somedays were he wouldn't even eat and just snack on one of his cereal bars. it wasn't long before craig noticed the difference and sat down to talk to tweek about it, his heart broke as he heard tweek confess everything that he kept from him because of the fear of craig agreeing to everything the older boys said. craig had gotten more mad than tweek had ever seen him get before and wasted no time talking about how perfect his little hummingbird was and how he would never stop caring for him. right after that talk craig went over and cut some apple slices for tweek to eat and slowly but surely tweek started eating again(and the older high school kids were embarrassed at getting their ass beat by a middle schooler but tweek didn't want to mention that) with the help of his best friend and protector.

craig squeezes his hand back and quickly finishes up the food for tweek, thanking mrs.tweek for the delicious food, which she only replied with a sweet and caring "thank you dear, you're always welcomed to stay to eat"

craig stands up taking both of their plates while tweek grabs both his and craig's cups to take to the sink.

"i swear your mom is the best at cooking, my mom can't even compete" craig says and tweek smiles and puts the cups on the drying rack after passing them through hot water "s-she's really talented!" he says proudly of his mom. not only was she extremely kind to him and took time of her day to teach him how to do makeup, help him with homework and cook, she also took care of his parents coffee business. 

when they finished putting the things on the sink craig turned around to ruffle tweek's soft hair"do you have everything you need to go to school tweek?" he asks only smiling when tweek lets out a soft "yeah crai crai"

**tweek's babydoll:**

**tweek's skirt:**


	2. 02: YES IM CHANGING -tame impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig isn't gay, or well probably isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii again ♥

**"HONEY..."** craig said trying to grab the boys attention from the drivers seat of the old dark blue used ford car. the blonde boy was sitting in the passengers seat of his car that he got last year all broken and that now was moving and working smoothly thanks for all the alterations and fixes craig had done to it. tweek remembered all of that since last year was lovingly remembered as the year of sitting in craig's garage and watching him work on the car while he finished up on homework or played animal crossing on his pink 3ds while they both listened to music on an old radio that craig's dad had. often times some emo music or a soft alternative song that tweek found calming, or an indie band that craig had just found or some old rock bands that craig enjoyed.

tweek quickly looks up at him tilting his head "hmm?" he hums asking the older male without using any words to see what was wrong.

"put your seatbelt on well, we don't want you getting hurt, don't we?" craig said and tweek quickly nodded, doing exactly he was told, smiling up at craig when he finished buckling up.

craig smiles back starting the car and relishing on how good the cars engine sounds, like a roar of some sort, he soon started driving towards the school not paying much attention to tweek, turning on the radio and searching through the glove compartment for any cd's he liked, but slipping his free hand to rest on tweek's soft silky thigh.

craig often times finds himself wondering how the hell tweek's skin was so soft and delicate, he felt as if he was touching a birds feather or a flowers petal when he touched tweek.

tweek's cheek heated up as he felt craig's huge rough hand on his thigh and moved slightly wanting it to reach higher as craig put on the latest album he found of tame impala and quickly tweek started humming and singing along to the fourth song called 'yes i'm changing'.

craig felt his cheek heat up as well as his hands hitched slightly under tweeks skirt touching the insides of his pudgy soft thigh and moving it back to the blondes knees causing the younger boy to whine "w-why did y-you move your hand?" tweek whines, moving his hips slightly to get him to touch him there again and pouts like a spoiled little kid asking why he couldn't eat all of the candies given in halloween.

"y-you shouldn't let anyone touch you there or anywhere under your skirt baby, if they do, tell me straight away, okay?" craig tells him quickly, his breath getting caught in the beginning as he heard the whine and saw tweek's pretty pink lips in a childish pout.

tweek blushes at what he said and put his hands on top of craig's "but i like it when you touch me there, my wolf" he whines "i like it when you touch me anywhere" he continues on making craig's cheek get tinted the colors of a rose.

sometimes craig thought that tweek knew what he was doing to him but deep down he knew that wasn't right and didn't fit in with his innocent friend "i always get little butterflies in my belly, they normally don't bother me, but it makes me feel all warm" tweek mumbles continuing on talking before turning around and looking at craig's face, tweek's green eyes widened as he saw how red craig's face seemed to have gotten.

"o-oh my! are you feeling o-okay?aghh! i need to check your t-temperature, since you might be getting a fever! oh no! what if you're sick with something deadly!!agh!what if you die! " tweek asks starting to panic again while putting his hand on craig's forehead, his voice trembling and stuttering out the words with difficulty. he hated seeing his friend sick and it always made him anxious and nervous since he wanted to take care of craig and not be alone without his wolf.

craig bites his lip feeling tweek touch his forehead and get closer to his face wanting to check how he was looking as he nods "calm down angel...shh..." he whispers in a soft voice hating how panicked the smaller of the two had gotten "i'm fine, i don't feel bad or anything, i swear i don't have a fever darling"

tweek's breath slows down and starts taking deep breaths, in and out, as he often times did when he has too much anxiety, which craig had taught him how to do in sixth grade.

craig smiles as he finally parts ways and looks at the school entrance "looks like we entered hell, my hummingbird" he says his attitude already becoming grumpy and stern making tweek let out a giggle after his breath.

"s-school isn't hell craig! you're s-so s-silly!" tweek says rolling his eyes and giggling at craig's childishness, school also already affecting him by making him more nervous and anxious, his stuttering and bad habit of muttering coming out.

craig parks the car where he parked everyday they had school and smiles looking at tweek's happy face "if you say so baby" he says not really believing him but not wanting to roll his eyes at the pretty male he was facing "anyways time to get out of the car" craig walks out of his car and goes to tweek's side, opening the door for him and looking over him as tweek jumps out excitedly, his skirt flowing slightly with the action.

craig looks attentively at tweek as they start walking through the school and towards the lockers, tweek clinging into his arms. sadly tweek's and craig's lockers weren't next to each other's,craig's being next to his close friend clyde and tweek being next to a light-blonde boy that tweek was friends with named butters. craig smiles as tweek kisses his cheek as a parting sign and telling him that he wanted to go alone and talk with butters for awhile. craig nodded at him and sent him on his way while he walked towards his own locker being quickly interrupted from his peace.

"craig! my man! my bro!" clyde screamed excitedly while running over, his famous bomber jacket on, with another one of his friends behind, a tall black skinned boy named token wearing a stylish and expensive looking sweater, and surprisingly stan, a boy that craig didn't particularly get along with.

craig felt arms wrap around his chest engaging him in a hug and as quickly as he noticed he pushed his friend off of him coldly, his chubby friend rolling his eyes at the action. craig spoke out first "what's he doing here?" his tone came out threateningly rough looking at stan and asking the male that was pouting and whining.

"if i was tweek you wouldn't have pushed me off!!" clyde pouted as he huffed angrily at craig. craig rolled his eyes at how stupid his friend was but didn't talk back since that really was the truth. "oh and my dear craigory, stan is here to talk about football practice!" clyde said with a wide smile towards stan and hitting craig in the back "now be nice craig because i'm leaving with token to talk to bebe~" he said his voice becoming rushed and his eyes almost forming heart shapes as he ran towards a group of girls with a blonde one talking in the middle of it while token ran behind him protecting the other jock. craig rolled his eyes as he looked at stan.

stan was at least one centimetre shorter than him but he was still surprisingly tall with black hair similar to his, sometimes people got confused telling them apart, though he didn't really see the similarities.

the silence was uncomfortable as stan looked up at craig and tried to get some words to come out of his mouth but couldn't and craig just looked at him uninterested.

"look if you're not gonna tell me anything about football, i'm leaving" craig warned him, making stan quickly say "no! wait! i lied!..." craig looked at him weirded out and raised his brow at that "i don't have anything to say about football, i just really need your help..." stan said sounding almost weak which made craig stay and look at him. damn his helpful side and damn being aware of people's feelings.

"okay..."he says his eyes narrowing in disbelief as he thought of something he could help stan with, nothing coming to mind.

"take your time" he found himself telling him without noticing and stan let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and then looked at him.

"...i think i'm gay or at least a bit gay" he mutters and craig eyes widened in surprise, _how the fuck was he supposed to help with that? and why was he telling him that to him specially? he hated stan for fucks sake! he was like his rival!_ "i mean i wanted to ask you since you're like gay and shit, and i really wanna ask a boy out..." stan carries on talking.

craig looked at him with a brow raised, surprised and out of words before he quickly corrected stan "sorry but i'm not gay, man" he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck while stan looked at him not really believing him and taking it as a joke. stan chuckles almost bursting out laughing with tears and smiles at him while patting craig's back, where clyde just had previously hit craig making him let out a grunt.

"it wasn't a joke"craig said seriously.

stan looked up at him confused at him and as he saw he was being serious he raised his brow "wait? what about you and tweek? he goes to every single one of your games, wears your shirts and jackets literally every time and kisses your cheek after every game...he sits on your lap every day at lunch and everything, as well as how you protect him...man, he even goes around wearing just your hoodies sometimes...is that... not gay?" he says getting even more confused at how blinded or normalised craig seemed to be about the relationship he had with tweek.

"we're just friends" craig said sternly "and you should really mind your own business and not pay so much attention to what tweek is doing or wearing" craig said now with a much deeper voice and a glare. stan would be lying if he said he didn't feel like he was going to piss his pants or burst into laughter at how protective craig got of his so called 'friend'.

"is that being just friends to you? do you also do that with clyde or token?" stan ask not knowing how the hell craig didn't realize how in love he was with tweek "are they also your 'pretty little hummingbird'?" he says again.

craig holds his tongue between his teeth as he glares at him and punches his locker "stan, i have no idea what you wanna get out of me but you're really pissing me off right now" he growls lowly and starts walking closer to stan "so unless you want me to beat you up, fuck off"

stan moves slightly away as he hears the bell ring for class "i'm just saying your friendship is weird, man. and i just need your help with a boy"

craig glares at him more intensely starting to walk closer and closer to stan, pushing him out of his way and onto a locker "and i'm just saying i don't know how to help you with your boy problem because i'm. not. fucking. gay" he mutters to him getting his fist way too close to stan's face while he pinned him onto the locker with the other hand. just about when craig was going to punch stan and stan was ready to kick the other male a sweet voice could be heard echoing through the hallway.

"c-craig!" tweek calls out to him as he rushes through the hallway to get to him "what-t are you doing?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a threatening voice, startling craig and making him drop stan from his hold into the ground after hearing the soft melodic voice of his friend. "tweek! baby!" he says putting on an innocent smile that even tweek rolls his eyes at.

"a-are you okay-y stan?" tweek asks in a more anxious but equally as sweet voice ignoring what craig just said. he kneels a bit towards the floor to ask that to the boy left in the ground, stan nods at him with a smile towards the nice boy and tweek helps him up, offering his much smaller hand to the jock. craig rolls his eyes at that and grabs tweek's hand quickly after, not wanting stan to be in contact with tweek any longer

"i'm taking you to class" craig says making it clear it wasn't a suggestion and tweek nods not before waving bye to a very weirded out stan that stared at their intertwined hands as they started to walk to class.

 _just friends my ass,_ stan thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat well, sleep well and drink water ♥ also this chapter and the last one was more to show their dynamic and personality


	3. 03: VERBATIM -mother mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a new girl in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii

**"SWEETNESS"** craig whispered into tweek's ear trying to wake him up since he had fallen asleep and lunch was close to ending. tweek only let out a tiny yawn as a reply while he nuzzled his head closer to craig's neck, breathing in his scent and hiding his eyes from the bright led lights on the lunchroom. he had his pudgy thighs and legs wrapped around craig's chest because he had been sitting on his lap for all of lunch time enjoying the time he finally had to relax.

craig had been caressing his back as he was talking with clyde and token, well not exactly talking since he had been much more focused on the touches he left on tweek than on the stupid conversation about almond milk that clyde had started. in fact he thinks that tweek, yes the person who was sleeping, was more active in the conversation than him.

" so like, what you're saying to me is that you don't say milking an almond since it doesn't have tits to milk, right?" clyde said making craig groan and token throw his head into the table, annoyed at explaining to him that people don't say milking an almond just because it sounds wrong.

"yes that's exactly why, clyde, in fact you should get an award for being the smartest person on earth for figuring that out" craig mutters rolling his eyes at his friend which made tweek let out a little giggle against craig's neck, which craig quickly noticed.

"ohh tweek! you finally woke up!" clyde smiles noticing how craig's mouth shifted into a small smile.

"that's good since lunch is literally ending" token said "and speaking of milk, i know that craig's been controlling your coffee intake so i brought you some chocolate milk in my bag, my parents bought it in switzerland" he says to tweek. him being the type of person that was always trying to help out any of his friends. almost like a mother.

tweek smiles at him raising a brow "ahh token i al-lready ate" he tells him with a small smile "craig made me eat, but honestly chocolate milk sounds so yummy!" he cheers making grabby hands at token who was grabbing the chocolate milk carton from his bag.

"yeah token~ it sounds soooooo yummy~ i want one too!!" clyde joins in with an almost purring voice, also wanting a chocolate milk just because.

token rolls his eyes at both of them, giving the two cartons to them "such brats honestly, not even a thank you" he says exaggerating his disappointment.

tweek laughed at that mumbling a quick "thank you mom" before starting to drink the chocolate milk and clyde chuckles continuing tweek's tease "i'm sorry mom" before chugging it down as if it was some type of alcohol.

token face was bright red in embarrassment from being called mom but he laughed as well already used to the nickname, craig had been smiling in his seat the whole time, his hands having dropped to tweek's hips when tweek had moved to face the front to grab the milk bottle.

the loud and annoying ring of the bell cutting their fun off and making them all whine or groan annoyed.

"for fucks sake, i have chemistry and really hate it" clyde said as he started to stand up token coming behind him "i have math, thankfully" he said making clyde's jaw drop "thankfully? the fuck!?"

craig blurred their conversation out as he felt tweek get of his lap and wait for him to stand up afterwards "w-we have history now" tweek told him enjoying the fact that this way he didn't have to look up at craig when he talks, him being seated and tweek standing up.

craig nods standing up from the bench and started to walk next to tweek who pulled their hands together as they walked to class.

once in class, tweek sat next to craig talking to him about his newest obsession of succulents, which craig smiled at.

"okay class, settle down" the weird history teacher spoke to the students, everybody ignoring him until he shouted at them to do so. everybody stopped talking and looked at him bored "we have a brand new student!" he announced in a cherry voice, the girls and guys in the glass quickly starting to murmur or squeal excitedly, drawing out their speculations or guesses of the new student.

the door opened up revealing a half red half black short haired girl with a septum piercing into the room, the boys quickly eyeing her up and down like dogs. craig's eyes quickly drifted onto the new figure, taking his eyes off of tweek to see her.

"hi my names red...and i'm from california" she talked smiling awkwardly and tweek could see craig's eyes widen and shine as he stared at her, a look that tweek knew too well, and _holy shit_ , tweek suddenly wanted to cry.

craig had never talked to someone from such a big city, he was instantly curious and couldn't help as a small "she's pretty..." leave from his lips.

tweek had never heard craig call anyone pretty but him and now out of the blue, this complete stranger shows up and has craig practically drooling over her. tweek did not like the feeling in his chest that he was having, not at all. it reminded him of his usual panic attacks but they usually didn't feel or start like this.

the feminine boy shrunk down to his seat staring down at his skirt trying to decipher what the hell he was feeling right now.

"thank you red, you can go seat next to craig in the back" the teacher told her "raise your hand craig"

craig hand shot up for red to see and watched as red come nearer making tweek huff to himself watching as the girl walked over, hips swaying making the chains on her jean to make an awful sound and sliding into the seat next to craig as if she belonged there. tweek looked at her, to tweek red seemed so intimidating, dressed in almost all black, chains hanging of her neck and black pants with big chunky heeled boots that made tweek shiver every time she took a step, in fact she dressed almost exactly like craig. _they'll probably get along really well_. _she's probably his type. they would make a nice couple_ he thought to himself bitterly.

red quickly sat down and waved at craig "name's red~" she said in a way too high and sultry voice, that made tweek want to roll his eyes at how fake it sounded, but he still had some manners at least. he was nice, polite and a pretty, good boy for craig. "we already know your name, you just introduced yourself" tweek mumbles accidentally too loud making him stare at the desk in front of him surprised. well fuck being nice, polite, and good. craig and red look at him surprised. red looked shocked before her face changed into a disgusted scowl looking at tweek up and down, his cheeks turning red embarrassed. said scowl was gone unnoticed by craig who looked at tweek in surprise, tweek was always shy, timid and kind to people, specially new people. he hated meeting new people because it made him anxious and his stuttering to worsen.

tweek himself was surprised and embarrassed, shocked at how all it took was craig complementing someone for him to snap.

craig turned back to look at red not before one last questioning look at tweek as he tried to come up for an excuse for tweek "ohh sorry about tweek, don't worry about him, he..." craig tried to think of something to save tweek only making the young boy feel more embarrassed and shameful than he already was "had a bad morning, name's craig even though the bitch of a teacher already said it" he says making red giggle.

tweek only cuddled into himself further shrinking into his seat.

after turning away from the new girl, craig looked at him "everything alright sweetness?" craig whispered into tweek's ear making tweek bite his lip suddenly feeling even more guilty and embarrassed about his unjustified resentment towards the girl.

"sorry my wolf" he mumbles, grabbing craig's much bigger hand and intertwining them not wanting craig to look away or go away or disappear from tweek's life to run off and marry red and make lots of cool badass babies, _wow too far tweek_ he thought to himself

"it's okay dear though don't apologise to me" he said pointing with his eyes at red and pulling his hand away.

tweek all of the sudden felt mad, why was craig so interested in defending her? why was he so protective of her when she didn't even know about how craig smiles with his eyes or how he was actually really good at math or how he wanted to work for nasa or how sometimes he got so stressed or angry he needed to hold somebody. putting said somebody onto his lap and burying his nose on said somebody's hair, since he was too big to put his head on the crook of said somebody's neck comfortably, and loving the sweet vanilla and fruity scent that said somebody always had. did tweek mention how that the certain somebody was him?

tweek glared at the desk in front of him, _why was craig suddenly so love struck and caring at this girl?_ it didn't make any sense and it wasn't fair. 

she didn't look anything like him so why did craig think she was pretty?

he pouted in his seat gluing his eyes to the desk mumbling a "sorry red" but not looking over to her or craig.

**red looks:**

**her hair is half red half black :))also her boots:**   
**her hair is half red half black :))**

  
**also her boots:**

  
**andddd yeah she ISNT CRAIGS COUSIN On THIs ahhh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brush your hair and your teeth and make sure to eat!


	4. 04; CRY BABY -melanie martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweek cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been so long. how has everyone been doing =)???

**"DEAR!..."** craig shouted after tweek who immediately after the bell rang (signaling the end of that class) dashed out of the room, going unnoticed by craig who was still chatting with red until he saw a glance of bright blonde hair dash out the door with speed.

tweek ignored craig's shout, his eyes had started to water with tears that threatened to spill, he knew that he had to talk to someone about it or it would get even worse, and for the first time ever he couldn't talk to craig. he would normally talk to craig about everything and have him cuddle him, whimpering and twitching into his chest while craig would hold onto his waist gently. tweek tried thinking about who might be able to understand what he was feeling and he immediately thought about bebe, one of his closest female friend that was well known for her... assets? (boobs, yeah her boobs)

tweek turned around the corner of the hallway and instantly saw those blonde perfect curls that he knew and rushed to her side not, noticing the other two people chatting with her.

tweek engaged bebe into a close hug, about to start rambling when he was cut off by a husky voice "tweek? i was looking for you! i got so worried when i saw you rush out?" craig says his eyes wide as he reached over to grab tweek hand.

tweek became suddenly aware of his heart throbbing so hard he could feel it in his throat.he was fed to scream in frustration and burst into tears all at the same time, but he was strong (or most likely didn't want craig to see him)

tweek hid his face on bebes neck, having to get on his tippy toes and pulling his hands away from craig completely ignoring the way red immediately scowled at his presence or how craig's eyes widened in surprise.

"bebe i have to t-talk to you" tweek said bluntly making bebe look down at him in surprise, as did the other two.

bebe cleared her own throat "tweek is everything okay? what's up w-?"

"alone please" tweek cut her off.

bebe exchanged worried glances with craig who looked confused. red simply looked bored, using this opportunity to examine the way craig's muscles bulged against his shirt or how broad his shoulders looked.

"i was kinda talking with craig and red, tweek, did you know her father is the owner of two museums and her mom is a model? don't you wanna tell all of us what is goi-?" tweek cut her off again "p-please" his voice cracking slightly. the mention of red made him feel even weaker and desperate. bebe noticed how tweek was twitching and became very concerned.

"i'll talk to y'all later; it was really nice meeting you, red"

as soon as those words left her mouth, tweek was dragging her through the halls and through the door that lead to the schoolyard. tweek yanked her under a set of bleachers, both now out of breath and panting. bebe shot tweek a glare "you know i hate sweating! why did you ran off all the way here..." she mumbles "also what the hell is up with you?" she asks him.

tweek's bottom lip wobbled and in seconds he burst into tears, his whole body twitching and shivering.

bebe's jaw dropped as she watched him break down, spewing incoherent words and sounds as he hugged and cuddled his own body.

"he loves her; he loves her bebe, and he's gonna leave me, he's gonna leave me for red, and they're gonna get married, they're gonna live in the big city with ten edgy kids, five girls and five boys; and i'll be all alone, and without my wolf, i don't want her to take my wolf away, i love him too much. he's never gonna want to talk to me or be my friend after hearing little miss city girl talk. i bet she's real smart, i bet she likes rock music, i bet she knows about cars-"

"woah, woah, woah! breath tweek! what are you on about?" bebe yelled pulling the small male into her lap and into her chest as he continued crying.

tweek paused, sniffling. what really was he on about? ten kids really? red would be really tired after that...them getting married? tweek pulled out of bebes chest with a whine, rubbing his eyes and wiping some tears away.

he also purposely ignored the 'i love him too much' part, not even wanting to start to that about that one.

"i-i don't even know! ever since red showed up i've just became so crazy and paranoid. whenever i see her with my wolf...i just get so upset and mad. why do i get like that bebe? is this normal? is this the government? are my anxiety pills failing? am i going mental again?-"

bebe stared at tweek in disbelief as he sniffled weakly.she looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide and almost looking through him.

"w-what?! is this really that bad? is the government involved?"

bebe let out of a small laugh, she thought stan and the boys had been exaggerating when they had been talking about how clueless craig and tweek were. but really both of them were unaware of their feelings.

"tweek... you and craig, don't have a... how should i say this...friendship type of relationship...i mean...it's not as platonic as-"

"angel!"

craig run over to them, looking relieved at finally finding them and clearly having not noticed how red tweek's face looked or his tear-stained cheeks, some of his supposedly 'waterproof mascara' rubbed off and trailed down with his tears, or how bad he was twitching.

"you're never gonna believe this, princess! i asked red if her and i could go out together this saturday, and she said yes! she's gonna tell me all about how it's like in the city, you know, not living in the middle of nothing and about the space section on the museum! isn't she amazing?" he chuckles, his eyes bright "she even said it was her favorite section in all of the museum!"

all the redness drained from the blondes face as the words hit his ears. he felt cold, a sudden numbness washing over him.

craig's eyes widened leaning down and his hand going to tweek's cheek immediately wiping some tears away.

"baby, h-have you been crying?" he whispered out, his voice extremely gentle and soft but still pained (bebe would've laughed at the tone but this was not the moment) , pure worry etched now on his features.

tweek stood up, shaking his head "i-i have to go!" he mumbles out.

"wait!" but before bebe or craig could do anything, he was gone, rushing out. tears stained his vision as he ran, groaning in annoyance over getting so upset.

i'm such a crybaby.

red and craig, they were just friends for now, and even if they were to date, why does it matter? _tweek and craig were best friends._

tweek let out a shuddering sob, the thought of red and craig making him sick again.

_maybe he should spend some time apart from craig, maybe that was for the best of both of them._

so, for the first time since the fourth grade, the hummingbird had walked home alone without his wolf behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was short, the next one will be larger, ALSOOOOO don´t worry tweek wont distance himself hes just being a dumb bitch


	5. 05; NEW PERSPECTIVE -panic! at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweek tries to get craig's attention and distract him with his outfit but it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!!!!! i wrote another chapter but its also very short, but oh well...

****

**'ANGEL...'** craig texted worriedly 'i don't know what happened today, but i wanna say sorry for whatever made you react that way. i never want to see you cry, you're so precious you should never have to suffer. also please sleep well and try not to drink any coffee, pleasee'

craig was even more than worried, he felt horrible, he had no idea why tweek was ignoring him and he didn't know how to help him at all. normally, craig would sleep at tweek's place and cuddle him while tweek explained everything, sometimes a simple coffee or a new skirt would make him feel better or even having craig's hoodie, cuddling into it, but right now it seemed he didn't want anything to do with him. _why the hell did tweek react that way? why had he cried? why didn't he just speak to craig and let him help._

he waited and waited for an answer but nothing came.

tweek was thinking over everything that had happened, and honestly tweek felt so stupid, both for running out and not answering any of craig's sweet and worried texts.

it was a new day, monday, and god damn was tweek going to seize it.

he thought about red and how she suddenly came parading into his life without an invitation, how she squeezed herself right in between him and craig, about how, after red showed up, his best friend had yet to have a conversation with him or touch him anywhere. just random texts from craig about how he should take care of himself, about how fun hanging out with red was that saturday, how stripe IV seemed to miss his mother and how worried he was over him. and sure that might have been partially his fault as the two times craig did come to his house during the weekend, he ended up telling his mom to make him go away.

so tweek made up his mind.

there was no way he was going to let some smart and edgy city girl show up and snatch away his wolf. he had been with craig for so long and gone through so much. he desperately just wanted to spend more time with craig again, wanting to feel his eyes on his body and his big rough hands on his thighs, hips and waist, caressing him, years of all of craig's attention being on him making him needy. tweek was going to show craig how truly painful neglect could be from your favorite person.

giving himself a once over in the mirror, tweek adjusted his hair and the clips in his hair, he puckered up his lips checking how soft and juicy the shiny pink lip gloss made his lips look, he poked his butt out slightly checking himself out. he vaguely remembered craig saying this was one of his many favourite outfit on tweek. giggling devilishly, he struck a small pose in front of the floor length mirror on the room.

his outfit consisted of an off the shoulders tube top with a floral pattern that showed off his white choker, a small white skirt and a white belt with a heart buckle. but the most important thing was his white thigh high socks that connected with a cheeky garter belt. he also made sure to wear his pretty white platform shoes, about to wear his pair of high heels but putting it back on his closet.

he wasn't gonna let anyone have his wolf, even if it involves playing a little dirty to keep it that way.

red was just something shinier and newer.

tweek heard his mother yelling that craig had arrived to pick him up, as he did every morning. he knew the first conversation with his best friend would be hella awkward and filled with questions as to why tweek ran off, but the sly boy was planning on flying and fluttering his way out of answers using his outfit.

tweek wasn't exactly sure why, but craig always seemed to act strangely when he wore like this. it was almost as if the larger male was put under some sort of spell. he became more possessive, clingy and very...touchy- not that tweek was complaining.

although he could see the difference in attitude, the blonde failed to acknowledge why craig acted that way. the reason, of course, was that craig was incredibly attracted to tweek, whether or not he cared to admit it; the boy made him utterly weak with his curvy body and cute face.

and tweek was going to take advantage of it.

he skipped down the stairs, kissing his mother goodbye before prancing out the door and hopping into the passenger seat, making sure his legs were spread just enough to give craig a teasing glimpse of his lacy white panties.

craig's breath hitched almost immediately.

"hiya, craig~" tweek said first, digging inside his backpack for his smartphone. the older male swallowed, immediately realising that something was wrong. although tweeks tone came off cheerful and almost like a melody, craig could hear the underlying tones of something else, almost nervous like.

"hi, baby boy. you look really pretty! how are you after friday? i texted you a lot since i was wondering why you were cry-"

"you don't mind if i turn on the radio, do you my big strong wolf?~" tweek asked, subtly pulling his skirt further up his milky thighs. he watched craig's eye look down at his hands on the hem of his skirt and quickly clear his throat, his cheeks slightly pink.

"course it doesn't bother me, princess, but i think we should talk about what happened last frid-"

"thank you, my wolf!" tweek chirped like a bird, cutting off craig and reaching for the car radio. he turned it on and looked through his cds again to find the album new perspective by panic! at the disco putting it on quickly. he hummed along softly, starting to sing along, and watched craig blush even more at his voice. craig gripped the steering wheel, swallowing thickly as tweek stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, more of his pudgy stomach making itself known as the high rise skirt dropped slightly.

his hands were starting to hurt over gripping the steering wheel and craig knew, it was gonna be a long day.

to say it was difficult for tweek to keep the act up would be an understatement.

every class he had with craig, he forced himself to talk to other people, other boys, specifically. but while he engaged in forced conversations with horny teens, that he hated and became anxious over, craig continued his casual, probably literate and interesting conversations with red. seemingly not even noticing tweek's silent treatment, laughing along with red and nodding his head while she spoke.

keyword: seemingly.

to say craig noticed would be an understatement.

on the outside, he was smooth, calm and collected. his face showing no emotion as always unless red said a joke or something.but on the inside he was a mess. making sure on giving all the boys craig's infamous death glare.

he knew that other guys liked tweek; why wouldn't they? tweek was a literal angel. but with craig around, everyone thought tweek was unavailable- which was true...well...actually...not true at all, as they weren't dating or anything but-

craig shook his thoughts away, running his fingers through his hair wishing he had brought his old chullo hat to pull on. red quirked an eyebrow at him. "hey, you okay?" she asked. but the words didn't even reach him as he suddenly heard a heavenly giggle and glanced behind red to find tweek talking with some other guy. the boy seemed to be enjoying himself while talking to tweek, his eyes going down his waist and lower. tweek failed to notice the guys predatory gaze, but craig saw; craig saw all of it.

he made sure to glare at the guy extra hard.

tweek moved out of the boys desk when he heard bebe and stan call out to him, craig let out a happy sigh, relieved, they weren't gonna try anything on his pretty little hummingbird.

or so he thought.

he watched as the black haired male pulled the blonde down, whispering into tweek's ear and making tweek's whole face turn bright red, craig glared harder but stan stared right back at craig, his eyes seemingly showing how sly stan was feeling, with mischief dancing around his pupils like a flame, and bebe glaring back at craig. craig almost stood up to give stan a piece of his mind before he heard tweek's harmonic giggle. "i-i'll be right back" he said obviously nervous before skipping to the front desk, his hips swaying almost teasingly. he spoke to the teacher momentarily before walking out the door.

"hey!"

craig snapped, his gaze going back to red "w-what?" he mumbles out nonchalantly.

"i asked if you were alright; you look kinda sick" the black haired boy glanced around, slightly paranoid tweek might return before sighing and saying "i...it's tweek"

"tweek? you mean that little rude boy on friday? the one with the pink skirt? he sat next to you that day right?"

craig physically flinched.

"tweek is not rude, he was just having a bad day on friday, he's the nicest guy i've ever met. and he's not just some boy, he's... he's my best friend!" craig growled out protectively but his eyes widened as he heard red loud laugh "what are you laughing at?" he asked her.

"best friend? you two have hardly spoken to one another! in fact, if i remember correctly, you barely spoke a word to each other today, not to mention the fact that you talked like what? twice? on friday"

"well, i..." craig paused, realising that she was correct "it's not like that! tweek and i, we're close..." he swallowed nervously as a thought crept its way into the back of his head. it slithered silently like a snake, wrapping around the wolf's thoughts from the depth of his psyche, snapping forward and sinking its sharpened fangs deep in his brain. the poisonous thought spread like a sickening disease, as it reduced its brain to something primal.

tweek was getting tired of him

it all made sense now- at least to him. he failed to acknowledge that friday had been the result of his oblivion and tweek's jealousy, and today was the result of tweeks reaction to wanting him back (as he craved attention, being greedy and needy, especially from any attention he could get from craig).

"red....you don't think...tweek...doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...do you?" craig began to panic but he maintained his main apathetic face. but red could feel him and started patting his shoulders and moving her own hand down craig's muscular arm and on top of craig's.

"whatever he thinks doesn't matter. i'll be here for you craig." the girl piped up.

craig's body sagged forward, his heart dunking deep into his stomach.

"i...i guess i'll just have to give him more space... i mean maybe he just doesn't like how clingy or protective i am... i can stay away, as long as he is happy..." he mumbles. the redhead held back a smirk.

"if tweek doesn't want anything to do with you, then clearly he's not thinking straight. we only met yesterday and i know you're a great guy, i would love to have you be all protective of me. i mean not only are you handsome and strong but also extremely smart" she said. her intentions would've been clear to anybody else, but craig was blinded with sadness and not seeing any of her motives.

craig gave red a small but rare and honest smile pulling his hand into her smaller one and squeezing it. somehow it reminded him of tweek's hand, just as soft but his little hummingbird's hand being slightly smaller, and it brought comfort to craig. she froze in surprise before melting into his touch, inhaling his deep and musky smell and enjoying it a bit too much.

"thanks red. that means a lot to me"

tweek watched from the doorway as red leaned into craig and he held her hand, trying to decide whether he wanted to cry or scream out of frustration.

it seemed craig's relationship with tweek took a step back while reds took a step forward.

**tweeks outfit**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink lots of water and vitamin c!! stay inside!


	6. 06; YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE US IN PRISON -my chemical romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig is dumb, unsurprisingly-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiii

****

**"BABYDOLL** are we gonna-"

the ride back home was awful and anytime either of them tried to start a conversation they trailed off and never finished the question.

craig looked tense and tweek knew he was looking forward to probably smoking when he was home alone.

tweek still felt like shit, he was singing along to another song that he knew well (you know what they do to guys like us in prison by my chemical romance) but both his tone and melody were off. which was really off for him since he was always humming and singing perfectly when he was next to craig, specially to one of craig's favorite songs.

in fact, the day he had met craig, craig had asked him to sing. he remembers the day well, extremely well. tweek was beat up and crying, three older guys kicking and pulling on his arm, throwing him down on the concrete easily, his twitching was horrible and he was mumbling meaningless words incoherently. but craig had come over and just like a _wolf_ he had growled and without even thinking about it he had started to punch the guys and kicking them aside, leaning down to the very scared tweek to ask him if he was okay after the guys ran off. tweek was crying and couldn't even remember how to speak well, craig running his hand through tweeks messy hair "calm down" he mumbles softly but it accidentally came off too rough making tweek, after some while craig had pulled him into a hug and tweek had started to hum and sing to himself to calm down, all while twitching and somehow, that reminded craig of a hummingbird. "you remind me of a _hummingbird_...with all your humming and twitching" he said, watching as tweek calmed down in front of him and turned a cute shade of pink from embarrassment "i wanna be your friend..." he added softly.

tweek also remember just looking up at craig and thinking how he was even scarier that those older kids, but when craig had pulled him into a hug he had completely calmed down, something that was unusual for him.

tweek thinks about how he looked up at craig and shook his head "i'm not a hummingbird" he had huffed out loud "you remind me of a wolf, scary and big" he had talked back, without even stuttering. craig showed tweek his middle finger with anger at being called scary and big. "fuck you, you're not even that small! and i'm not even that scary!" he said this time being the one to pout and huff making sure to growl, only for tweek to sob again scared and cuddle further into his chest. "i'm sorry- please keep singing for me hummingbird..." craig said softly smiling at the small boy.

his train of thoughts got stopped as craig parked outside his house. "t-thank you for the ride" tweek mumbles shyly and craig nods wasting no time to close the door once tweek left, rolling the window down to say "it's no problem". tweek sighs rushing to the door and closing it quickly.

thursday went by.

and by wednesday tweek's plan still wasn't working, but he didn't know what else to do.

he was scared, _god_ , he was so scared that he was losing craig, losing his best friend, his wolf, his craig, the boy who had taken time out of every day to make sure tweek ate and didn't drown himself in coffee. the boy who carried him when tweek's legs were tired or when he felt small, the boy who made sure to tell how gorgeous and he thought tweek was every day.

the boy he loved.

"b-b-bebe, it's n-not work-workin'. i'm-m sc-scared" he sobbed, clutching his friend tightly. she felt awful. tweeks own sobs made her want to cry.

tweek had asked bebe to sleep over once school had ended, and made her go to his house after craig dropped him off, it felt nice to have someone to talk to or cuddle with at night being way to used to craig.

bebe easily came to tweek's house, his mom loving her already. tweek told her it was because bebe reminded her of herself, since his mom used to be the prettiest girl in class like bebe but bebe rolled her eyes saying, "if i'm the prettiest girl tweek, then you're the prettiest boy". tweek giggled over the compliment turning bright pink but winking at her "i've got my mom's looks and curves~" he said sultry even like a purr before bursting out in laughter.

 _that was an hour ago_ , right now tweek was sobbing.

"it's gonna be okay, tweek. craig...craig just needs to come to his senses again, that's all. you two are gonna be fine."

suddenly, tweek went quiet. "b-bebe..." he whimpered weakly, looking up at her with terrified eyes.

"we haven't talked talk in ages,. he just sits there, bebe. i've been talking to other boys and wore his favorite outfit, i've even purposely flashed him and he won't even look straight at me in the eyes. i-i-i can't lose him, bebe; i need him. i need him s-so much!"

he began to wail pathetically into bebes chest, making her heart throb painfully.

"oh, tweek..." she whispered, pulling the boy close. "i know you do, tweek. i know." she hoped butters and wendy would be over soon to help her out.

little did tweek know; he wasn't the only one afraid.

after driving tweek home, craig drove back to practice.

craig paces back and forth on the football field. he pulled on his hair, a nervous habit he thought he had gotten over, but it looked like it only took his beautiful hummingbird ignoring him for a couple days for old habits to resurface. lighting up a cigarette that he had found in his hoodie and taking a drag, being so long since his last smoke that he almost forgot how to even do it. he also made sure to give one to kenny who was making puppy eyes at him, lighting it up for him. he didn't think he had felt this anxious in a long time.

kenny smirks at that wasting no time in smoking and making sure to get some in an very annoyed clyde's face.

"i don't know how much longer i can do this" he admitted, "he clearly doesn't want me around, but i'm not sure i can stay away."

clyde sighed irritably, shaking his head while kenny chuckled.

"how many times do i gotta tell you?! tweek ain't annoyed with you, he's trying to make yo-" kenny started to talk getting cut off suddenly with a pretty girl that made him whistle.

"i think that if tweek doesn't want you around, you shouldn't be around him. he's not all that special, so it shouldn't be that hard."

clyde, kenny and craig practically growled at red, who just shrugged back at them.

 _pretty bod_ _y_ _but ugly personality_ _no one can compare to my bunny~_ kenny thought but wasted no time in trying to slide a hand around red's waist, the girl swatting it away.

"whose side are you on!" clyde hissed "we're all trying to help craig!". she didn't answer.

"you're...you're right, red. not about him not being special, he's a living angel. but if he wants space, i should give it to him; it doesn't matter how i feel. i should only worry about making him feel comfortable and secure...maybe h-he could then talk to me again..."

clyde's jaw dropped and kenny bursted out laughing, while red gave clyde a smirk.

"craig, listen to me, bro! like kenny and i told you, he's just trying to-craig!"clyde called after him but he was already gone. suddenly, clyde turned around to red.

"you!" he snarled "you better watch yourself. i won't have no city-slicker showing up and tearing apart my friends' relationship, so just butt out." she let out a laugh.

"last time i checked, this isn't about you. if craig and tweek just so happen to drift apart, how will that be my fault? and if i just so happen to be there for craig to replace tweek, who are you to stop me from comforting him?"

clyde seethed as she began to walk away, kenny going after and pulling on her wrist to bring her back.

"i won't have you ruining what they have! they...they love each other!" clyde shouted.

red paused before turning her head around. clyde could see her amused grin. "love?" she spoke, turning to face the boy."if that's what can be considered love, you country people must have some twisted views"she scoffed.

"i can show you anything about love~" kenny flirted.

the red head turned back around and continued on her way scoffing over kenny's words "it's only a matter of time" she giggled, heels clicking behind her "craig is coming over to my house soon and i'm planning on asking him to be my boyfriend. even if they love each other, i already have the upper hand; tweek's been trying to unsuccessfully make craig jealous all week. now, with little boy-toy out of the way, craig is practically, already mine"

clyde growled deep in his throat, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of the red head's skull as she walked away with a cheery giggle.

he pulled out his phone, dialing a number he knew by heart and holding his phone up to his ear with kenny right next to him. this was going to get fixed, one way or another.

one mile away, bebe's phone began to ring.

tweek looked up sniffling softly. bebe glanced at it but quickly silenced it, as tweek was her main priority. plus nothing that came out of clyde's mouth was interesting to her. the blonde boy, however, had other plans. he pushed her away slightly, shaking his head.

"i-it's okay" he mumbles, wiping his eyes.

"tweek-"

"realy, bebe. just answer your phone; i'll be fine"

bebe let out a reluctant sigh but nodded. she stood up from the bed and made her way to the hallway. tapping the screen of her phone and bringing it to his ear "clyde- i've told you multiple times, i was drunk when we did it and the nude i sent you was on accident i was trying to send it to-"

"we need to do something about craig and tweek"  
"i definitely wanna hear more about that hookup and nude~ mind making a mistake again baby~ "

bebe let out a relieved sigh and glanced back at tweek, who had made his way to his huge closet "i know also kenny shut up!" she mumbles annoyed "i'm at tweek's now, and he's a mess. poor baby has been crying for an hour, i'm just waiting for wendy and butters to come over, they're bringing ice cream and they also went out shopping for a new outfit for tweek."

"it's stupid. she's telling craig that tweek doesn't want him no more. i even tried explaining to him that tweek was only trying to make him jealous, but he won't listen."  
"he won't listen to me either and i taught him how to jack off~ wait! my little bunny is coming?! we're also heading over!"

"now that snake is lying to him?" bebe hissed, ignoring kenny's comment, trying to keep her voice down as to not disturb tweek.

"i know! i told her flat out to fuck off, and she just laughed; said something about asking craig to be her boyfriend"  
"if i was her i would also ask craig to be my boyfriend~ don't bottom often but for craig! i would bend over and call him daddy~ last time i saw his dick was in like sixth grade but even by then he was huge~"

bebe glanced back at tweek, who was now adorned in craig's varsity jacket, she guessed craig left it there by accident. the blonde was lying down, his knees tucked tightly to his chest and his frail fingers curled around the cuffs of the jacket. he wrapped his arms tightly around his own frame, letting the jacket engulf his entire body as he clutched the fabric for dear life. she watched him inhale deeply and squeeze his eyes shut as the musky and deep scent of craig filled his nose, a mix of cigarettes, mint and freshly watered field, snuggling further into the clothing with a whimper.

her jaw ticked, and she clenched her fist.

"i was hoping that the two of them would be able to work it out on their own, but city girl is ruining everything. we'll just have to take matters into our own hands, and if lil miss red can't take a hint, she better watch her back. i've worked too damn hard to get these two together to see it fall apart now, come over to tweek's house, he already passed out" she spoke turning the phone off and putting a tired tweek into bed.

bebe first opened the door for wendy and butters, looking over how pretty they both looked. wendy wearing a masculine oversized shirt and some blue sweats while butters was more dolled up, wearing the typical white down the knee shorts and pastel sweatshirt, bebe could even see a bit of blue eyeshadow smudged in both of his mismatched eyes but it didn't cover the scar in one of his eyes.

they had bought ice cream, chocolate, lots of coffee and some bags from when they went shopping.

the next ones to arrive where clyde and a red eyed kenny still smoking another cigarette although the redness of his eyes showed bebe how he had been definitely smoking something else. they had also bought along a sleepy token in a night robe looking annoyed.

the night went away with planning, everyone managing to control their voice as to not wake up tweek (cause god knows how much sleep he must have gotten this past few days). and before bebe knew it, everyone had fallen asleep way too quickly.

in the middle of the night bebe's eyes fluttered open to the sound of whimpering. she blinked slightly, slowly becoming aware of the jacket covered arms tightly around her waist.

"t-tweek?" she mumbles, stifling a yawn, really hoping it was tweek and not clyde or kenny.

"w-wolf..."

her eyes widened as tweeks grip tightened around her, a small sigh slipping from the boys lips "i love you, wolf" he whispered in his sleep, nuzzling into bebes chest. her heart ached as she stared at the boy wrapped in the varsity jacket hugging her waist, a small smile resting on her lips. she skated her long nails, coughing and lowering her voice an octave as she spoke out a boyish, "i love you too, my hummingbird"

a giggle fell from the boys ruby lips and those long lashes fluttered delicately on his cherry cheeks. bebe stares at the angel in her arms and decided right then and there that craig was _the luckiest man alive_ to have such an ethereal boy love him. she prayed he wouldn't also happen to be the stupidest man alive and throw it all away. 


	7. 07: EVERYBODY DIES IN THEIR NIGHTMARES -xxxtentacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweek is sad once again but he dresses gothic to try and catch craigs attention

" **DOVE** , you look amazing" wendy mumbles as kenny nods in agreement, moving his hands to grip onto tweeks black fishnet tights clad thigh but tweek swatted his hand off, butter rolling his eyes and biting his lip.

tweek ignores everyone except token, bebe and clyde. "do i really have to do this?" tweek whimpered looking at himself in the floor length mirror on his room that kenny and craig has installed for him a flashback of kenny saying how good it would be to have sex in front of the huge mirror and craig hitting the others shoulder.

"yes, tweek. everyone has helped plan this and you look drop dead gorgeous!" bebe giggles as she hooks tweeks black chunky choker while wendy put some chains on his black skirt.

"really, tweek, you look amazing" token assured him softly and tweek smiles weakly.

tweek took a deep breath and flattened out his pleated black skirt. bebe and butters stood behind him as they examined his outfit in the mirror.

he looked nothing like himself. he looked like what craig would probably looked like if he turned into a girl. he wasn't completely put off though cause he looked extremely cute and edgy, a bit too much for him but he thought it was a good change of his usual pastel aesthetic.

"you look beautiful, tweek" kenny said as well while butter rubbed tweeks arms comfortingly. tweek simply nodded, fiddling with his bracelet nervously. his eyelids sparkled with a light layer of glitter and huge winged eyeliner. bebe thought falsies were over kill while clyde tried to press false lashes on tweek "if tweeks eyelashes get any prettier, i'm gonna start wondering whether i should be doing something with mine" bebe giggles as she takes out the falsies just adding mascara to his eyes.

"hey" bebe grabbed his hand and stroked the back of one gently. it wasn't until now that he realized he was trembling. tweek let out a shuddering breath and squeezed her hand tightly.

"you're gonna get him back; don't worry. just wait until he sees you! you look like a walking wet dream!"

tweek blushed bright pink and nodded acquiescently and held back the urge to pick his newly black painted nails by token.

"did you send the text yet?" bebe asked, making the blonde tense. he shook his head and bebe sighed. "well, you better hurry up and do it before craig leaves to pick you up". tweek nodded grudgingly and dragged himself to his phone; it sat almost menacingly on his nightstand. he grabbed it with a shaking a hand and suddenly felt sick as he glanced at his lock screen.

it was a picture of craig and him in one of craig's game. craigs team had won and craig was holding him up and kissing tweeks cheek excitedly and just looking at it he could see how craig looked at him with so much love and care. he had dressed up in all blue for craig and that was one of the first times he had done eyeliner of a different color that wasn't black and craig had said he looked stunning and craig hadn't taken his hands of him that whole night.

"i-i can't" he mumbled, shaking his head and starting to tear up. he quickly turned and thrust his phone towards wendy "y-you're gonna have to do it" wendy sighed but nodded understandingly sitting next to bebe on the bed. after plucking the phone from tweeks hands, she asked "what's your password?" tweek swallowed, sitting down on the bed and holding back tears.

"W-O-L-F"

wendy and bebe paused to look at tweek trembling. his fingers were curled around the hem of his black skirt, and a silent tear dropped off of his nose. the blonde's face fell, and they silently made her way over to the sniffling boy, sitting down to him.

"don't you cry now; we spent too much time on your makeup for you to waste it on tears" bebe joked in an futile attempt to lighten the mood. an empty breathy laugh escaped tweeks lips, and he sniffles even more. bebe slid a bit closer to the boy and wrapped a comforting arm around him. butters sat on the floor worriedly next to kenny and token and clyde went to tweek's other side.

"how about this: you can fix your makeup in the bathroom while i send your text for you, okay?" wendy said her hand reaching over to touch tweek's cheek.

tweek nodded and stood from his fluffy bed, padding over to the bathroom.

bebe sighed and stared at the phone in her hands. she unlocked it quickly and went straight to messages grimacing as she saw some old texts from craig to tweek.

'

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
baby boy did i leave my varsity jacket at your house?

'

"damn craig must be really into the whole ddlg thing" kenny mumbles and butters glared at him "it doesn't have to be kinky, it's just something sweet, you know most people enjoy pet names and think its cute and romantic, not a surprise you immediately relate it to sex" butters huffed angry while looking back down at the phone leaving a very shocked kenny behind.

'

  
 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
maybeeeeeeeeee

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
are you wearing it right now princess?

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
maybeeeeeeeeee

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
don't you have your own hoodies? i'll buy you some if you don't

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
but urs smells like u and it's warmer

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
well i still want it back

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
>:c  
meanie   
what about me being able to have anything i want >:c   
u're so mean

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
cmon hummingbird don't be like that  
read 9:17  
baby  
read 9:18  
princess  
read 9:18  
tweek   
read 9:18  
you can have it until friday, baby...

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
thank you my wolf <\3

'

"he gives in so easily to tweek" token laughs and bebe nods in agreement "he's normally so stubborn as well" she adds having had personal experiences with fighting with craig.

she scrolled up more being very curious and always one to scoop stopping suddenly, everyone getting closer to watch the screen.

'

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
craig, i'm hungry, can you go fetch me some strawberries pwetty pleaseeee   
pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
we are literally next to each other angel, why did you even text me? but yes i will.

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
i didn't wanna disturb your silence, i know you like it <3 and-and i didn't wanna bother you... plus you were concentrated on your homework

'

everyone practically melted over how cute and domestic that text was.

'  
 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
honey you know i love your voice, i would never NEVER get angry at you talking, your voice is angelic. and i'll be right back princess gonna search for some strawberries to bring you

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
thank you, my beast!! make sure to grab some for you too!! >:c  
read 5:34

 **big scary wolf** 🐺💕  
there, honey bunch! i even cut them up for you.

 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
thank you my wolf <\3!! you know exactly how i like my strawberries!! you're the best of the best! the bestest! best wolf in the world! come nearer so we can cuddle and i can feed you some c: wanna be held by you soooo bad

'

they all stared in awe over how none of them realized they were in love, they talked to each other as if they had been married for years. bebe smiled sadly at their endearing banter. however, she sobered quickly. the blonde typed out a short, but powerful message and sent it before she could regret it.

'

  
 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
token is driving me to school today

'

"bebe?"

the girl looked up to see tweeks head poking through the bathroom door frame. he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

"i don't think i can do this. i-i feel kinda sick, a-and i'm getting anxious, s-so maybe i shouldn't go to s-school, you know-"

"don't be ridiculous. it's just your nerves actin' up, dolly; you're gonna be fine. all you gotta do is follow our plan and everything will work out"

"bebe-"

"oh, hush, now baby, token is gonna call us down soon he went away to start the car for us"

tweeks mouth snapped shut and his stomach twisted sickeningly. he fisted his black sweater in his hand and held back a wave of tears.

he was not looking forward to this.  
  


"just get through this one period and craig is all yours, tweek. just one, measly, fifty minutes with red and you're scot-free"

the boy nodded numbly, implying he was listening but the words simply slipped through one ear and out the other.

"good luck!" bebe whispered, her and butters leaving tweek alone at his locker. a small magnetic mirror hung on the inside and he glanced at his reflection seeing the dark makeup and black lipstick.

he missed the days craig called him pretty, called him gorgeous, stunning, beautiful every chance he got. tweek was never very fond of his appearance, but with craig constantly reminding him of how absolutely angelic he looked, he was able to stray from venturing into the dark part of his thoughts he had. however, with his source of reassurance gone, his self doubt had skyrocketed.

"you're prettier than red" he whispered softly to himself, his fingers tracing his own reflection " _you're prettier than_ _red_ " he said again.

_no, you're not._

tweek slammed his locker shut, breathing heavily.

_she's prettier than you._

_craig likes her more._

_craig is going to marry her._

_craig doesn't want you anymore._

_craig likes her._

tweek tripped over himself running to his next class, trying to escape his thoughts.

but it's rather hard to escape from something that dwells within.

"if you don't mind, i'd like to do my work without you staring at me". tweek looked at red who grinned almost triumphantly in the boys face. she reached out and poked tweeks nose tauntingly, making him flinch back with a bromance.

"why? is the fact that craig is mine now upsetting you?" red purrs

tweek clenched his pen in his manicured fingers, smacking her hand out of his personal space.

"craig ain't some item you know? he's a person" he spat through gritted teeth. red just scoffed, pulling away from him slightly.

"says the boy who gets jealous the second someone prettier showed up; talk about juvenile". she huffs pulling her black and red hair aside.

tweek stood from his chair abruptly, hands slamming onto the desk in front of him, his anger bubbling from his stomach and trying to escape through his throat.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

he shouted louder than he has intended to, catching the attention of everyone in the room. red bled into his cheeks as he realized all the eyes were directed at him. he sat down quickly, flushed all the way to the tip of his ears.

"i'm not jealous" he repeated much, much, much quieter. "especially not of some city girl" red just laughed, knowing that there was no way tweek would be able to get back to his school work now.

"face it, sweetie; you can't stand that craig likes me more. i mean, i totally get it, you two were best friends forever and it only took me only a week to get him over you-not that that surprises me, considering the way you've acted, but-"

"shut up! shut up!" tweek screamed, throwing his hands over his ears.

the room went silent again turning to look at him.

tweek opened his eyes, he didn't realized he had them closed only to see that everyone was once again staring at him. he felt his heart throb in his throat, suffocating him. his skin crawled, and he suddenly became aware of his clothing squeezing his torso.his ears rang and his eyes stung, the lump in his throat grew until he let out a gut-wrenching sob, grabbing his bag and bolting from the room feeling reds eyes on him and practically hearing her giggle.

the air rushed past his ears as he raced towards the bathroom. the small male threw the door open, wheezing loudly and stumbling towards one of the sinks.

_calm down. youre okay. you're okay._

he he tried to imagine craig's deep soothing voice in his ear, his calming presence behind him, his warm hugs hands on his hips, but, for some reason, the thought of his best friend only proceeded to make his stomach bubble with nausea and his chest ache painfully as he remembered about red and craig.

tweek let out a pathetic sob, whimpering while clutching tightly onto the sink. a tear slid off of his cheek and landed on the back of his dainty hand. the boy tried to calm his panic and forced breathing, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his tears flow freely. he suddenly heard the bell ring and let out a frustrated groan. the blonde went to wipe his tears when he remembered his makeup. opening his eyes hesitantly, he let out a relieved sigh when he realized his eyeliner was salvageable, secretly thanking himself for buying the waterproof mascara.

releasing a shuddering breath, tweek unzipped his backpack with shaking hands. after retrieving his small makeup bag, he gently touched up on his eyeshadow and blush. he noticed a few stray flecks of glitter fitting his cheeks, but he decided it looked nice.

finally, after waiting for his runny nose to stop and for the red in his eyes to fade, he concluded he was ready again. tweek packed his things and took a deep breath, smiling at himself in the mirror before plunging back into the crowded hallway.

it was lunch and "the master plan", as bebe dubbed it, required him to meet with bebe and clyde as soon as possible.

"tweek there you are! everyone were starting to worry" clyde mumbled.

tweek gave a weak smile to the older boys direction and shrugged softly "sorry" he mumbled. bebe frowned at his behavior and examined tweek suspiciously "you've been crying again, haven't you doll?" she sighed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. he sagged against her chest and shrugged softly.

"it's nothing; i'm fine"

he was not fine.

he still wasn't fine after clyde and bebe explained their plan to him for the hundredth time. he wasn't fine when the three rounded the corner and headed towards tweeks locker.  
and he most certainly wasn't fine when he caught sight of reds lips locked with craig's passionately at HIS locker.

in fact he was so not finedovw that he felt like he was going to vomit.

so he did.

tweek bolted back to the bathroom he had just emerged from, emptying his stomach into one of the toilets.

**tweeks outfit:**

****

**dove is an old pet name uwu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys?? ive been so busy T-T im sorry !


	8. 08: BIGMOUTH STRIKES AGAIN -the smiths

" **MY ALL** is done with me..."

'  
 **pretty little hummingbird** 🕊💕  
token is driving me to school today  
'

craig felt sick. he felt so sick and confused and angry and upset and fucking numb.

he sat silently on his bed, staring at his phone, at that text, blankly. _this is it_ , he thought. _he's finally done with me_. the boy heard his mother call to him from downstairs.

"craigory! if you don't hurry up you and tweek are gonna be late!"

craig felt vaguely aware of his body descending the stairs. he felt pretty sure he muttered the words, "i'm not picking _him_ up today," as he dragged himself out the door, armed with his bookbag and car keys. he wasn't sure when exactly he had turned the keys and started driving but his brain on autopilot was taking him to the one place he didn't want to go.

he recognized the street almost instantly.

a sickening feeling washed over craig as he drove past the tweak household that morning, white-knuckling the steering wheel to keep himself grounded, and that feeling was still going nowhere. 

"craig, it's not a big deal.."

"not a big deal? not a big deal?! red, this is a fucking huge deal! i've been driving tweek to school since... well since i got my license! how am i supposed to look at this like it doesn't matter?" craig exclaimed, running his shaking fingers through his black hair.

red frowned. craig still cared far too much about tweek for her to make her move...

"maybe... maybe this is a good thing. now, you have more time for yourself. now, you can move on to bigger and better things, bigger and better... people." she suggested. craig completely missing her scheming undertone.

"no one is better than tweek cause-"

"listen. tweek and i have first period together. so, i'll talk to him for you, see what's going on." craig breathed a sigh of relief, pulling red in for a tight hug.

"thanks red; you're a lifesaver!" he exclaimed. she hummed contently and breathed in craig's musky scent, acquainting herself with it, for she was sure it would soon be the smell of her _boyfriend_. 

"he did what?!"

"i as-asked him why he was ignoring y-you and he j-just" red stopped to wipe away more fake tears, craig rubbing her back, his protective side shining through, unable to not fend for someone smaller than him. she made her bottom lip wobble and muffled artificial sobs into the tall males muscled shoulder.

"h-he started yelling at me, s-saying that i should never say your name in front of him ag-again, it was as if he was disgusted or ashamed of you, and he dug his long nails into my-into my a-arm-m"

craig's jaw dropped, surprised by red's claim. however, if craig had any weakness (besides tweek, of course) it would be his poor judgement of character. he was simply too sweet on the inside to believe that someone could ever lie to him in order to shatter his bond with his pretty little hummingbird.

"oh, god," he mumbled, pulling the lying girl closer. "i-i had n-no idea he would do such a thing. i'm so sorry, red, forgive him, i'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you..."

he didn't feel the wicked grin pressed against his collarbone.

she shifted once more, pulling back to look up at him at a confused and conflicted craig through her lashes "it's okay, _crai crai_ , you didn't know."

"i-i just don't understand. tweeks never acted this way before; why now?" red shrugged, running her hand down the boy's arm and squeezing at his bicep slightly, testing if it was to her liking.

it was.

"well, look at it this way," she started; the fake tears were gone and her usual sly demeanor quickly returned. she looked up at him with pouty lips and a coy expression, and he stared back with naive and confused eyes. "now you can spend more time with me, you can be my boyfriend~"

"wh—"

"just think about it, craig; with tweek out of the way, we can date in peace" she piped up, and craig sputtered, pushing her away slightly.

"i-i don't understand. what do you mean 'date in peace'?! i'm not gonna fucking-"

before craig could finish, red practically launched herself at him, clashing their lips. craig was so surprised he stumbled backwards, slamming into a locker.

tweeks locker.

he quickly shoved her off, stunned.

"red, what the fuck are you doing?!" he sputtered eyes wide while he wiped at his mouth; she tasted like lipstick and not the sweet kind that makeup wore. red pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"i-i thought you wanted to be my boyfriend, what? why are you even freaking out? have you never been kissed before?" she huffed.

"i have been kissed before but i never even said that i wanted anything with you, in fact—"

"craigory fucking tucker, i'm gonna kill you!"

the pair snapped their heads to see a furious bebe and wendy storming towards them. wendy with her phone calling over clyde, stan, butters, kenny and kyle. clyde and stan heading to the bathroom already. craig missed the quiet curse red let out under her breath.

"b-bebe? wendy?"

"you have a lot of explaining to do!!" 

tweek became vaguely aware of the hand rubbing his back as he coughed up and gagged against the porcelain bowl. he squeezed his eyes shut while his head spun, his body suddenly feeling overbearingly hot.

a whimper escaped him as he leaned against the inside wall of the small school stall, panting. when clyde finally spoke, his voice sounded warped, almost as if they were underwater.

"are you okay, tweek?"

the younger cracked open his eyes; his vision was blurry with tears, but still managed to send stan and clyde a dull look. clyde reached for tweek's forehead, pressing the back of his hand against it gently.

"jesus, tweek, you're burning up" he mumbled. a wave of nausea slammed into the younger boy and he lurched towards the toilet, retching violently.

silent tears plopped into the water below, tweek's gagging turning into quiet sobs.

stan reaches for the button on the wall and pressed it, successfully flushing the toilet and washing away its contents. the younger boy pulled away from the bowl and started crying louder.

"hey, hey, don't cry. everything will be fi—"

"fine?" tweek spar, finishing stan's sentence. "no, clyde, nothing about this is fine. both you and bebe keep saying that 'everything will be okay.'and that i'll somehow 'get craig back' but you're wrong." his voice cut into a whimper while he pulled his knees to his chest. "he doesn't even want me back, anyway" the boy sniffled out and that broke stan's and clyde's heart.

"twe—"

"i wanna go home."

clyde's jaw snapped shut, and he nodded glumly. tweek struggles to get to his feet,his vision going black slightly as his knees buckled.he collapsed into stan and the taller boy quickly tucked his arms under his friends armpits. struggling momentarily, the older boy hoisted the small boy into his arm, linking his hands under tweek's bum.

"c'mon; i'll carry you"

tweek said nothing just wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. he let his head rest on stan's shoulder and closed his eyes, the room spinning far too much for his liking.

the action was nothing but friendly, and, though tweek felt guilty for wishing stan was craig, for wishing stan had smelled like craig, or had grabbed him like craig or anything, the comfort of his friend was still... comforting.

tweek's head started to ache from the loud hallway, and he whined softly. stan hushed him, rubbing his lower back gently.

suddenly, loud yelling was heard from the main hallway.

bebes yelling.

"how could you do this to him! you know how he is and you just...just..."

"do what? just what did i do!? i'm allowed to have other friends! tweek's not my only friend!"

stan felt the younger stiffen against him.

"hey, hey! knock it off, you too" he hissed, causing the group to look over. craig tried to ignore the tug in his heart at the sight of tweek, not only looking miserable but in the arms of someone who wasn't him. sending a quick glare to stan and glanced at where stans hands were.

the glance definitely didn't go unnoticed by stan, especially not when kyle and craig where both staring, teasingly leaning down and kissing near tweek's ear just to tease the two of them, taking pride at the hurt look on craig's face and the confused one on kyle's.

a plan blooming into his head.

butter gasped running over "oh, tweek,what's wrong?" he mumbled, blushing the boys hair out of his eyes. tweek shrugged weakly and stan sighed,cradling the small boy's head in his neck.

"he just hurled; he's got a scorching fever" clyde said causing wendy to whine pitying the otherZ

craig really tried not to feel bad; he really did, but he couldn't help it. his tweek was suffering, his pretty little hummingbird.

craig really didn't know what had made tweek vomit but he was worried for him. tweek had been acting strange and nothing like the tweek he knew.

red cleared her throat, making sure everyone was still aware of her presence. "oh goodness, are you alright?" she whispered, flashing a fake, sincere smile.

bebe almost growled, wendy rolling her eyes next to her and kyle glaring at her.

"cut the bullshit; we all know you could care less what happens to tweek" bebe hissed. craig furrowed his brows.

"tweek, baby boy, i know you're feeling sick but i think you should apologize for your behavior earlier-" craig mumbled hesitantly, eyes glued to the floor.

the younger pooped his head out of stan's shoulder, a mixture of confusion and anger and hurt lacing his features. being called baby boy again by that familiar voice was more than lovely but being almost scolded and told to apologize was making him wanna throw up again.

"if anything, she should be apologizing to me!" he huffed sourly trying to ignore the fluttering his stomach due to the fact that craig had scolded him.

he blamed it on the fever though.

craig blinked in confusion, not used to tweek being rude. he wasn't used to tweekattacking anybody either, but it's not like red would just lie about that kind of thing "well, you're the one who attacked red for just mentioning me"

"what?!"

bebe, stan, kyle, butters, kenny, wendy, clyde and tweek had a shocked look at the same time, making craig flinch.

tweek quickly became angry, his face contorted into a deep scowl (though, it looked more like an adorable pout than anything). he pulled back and pushed on stan's chest "put me down" he ordered, voice shaky. stan obeyed.

tweek stumbled slightly at first, blinking away the stars in his vision. he shakily approached craig and red,swallowing away more nausea; it didn't help that red had clinged to craig like he was her wolf, that protected her.

craig was _his_ wolf. always had been.

"i never did that" he states confidently "I don't know what lies she told you,but i never even touched her! never even wanna touch her! she was the one harassing me!"

red scoffed crossing her arms "oh sure, okay, play the victim! you think just because craig has known you the longer that he'll take your side, but i know he's smarter than that!" she huffed, wrapping her arms around craig's bicep.she looked up at him with her bottom lip jutted, eyes wide in faux hurt "aren't you, craiggy?"

tweek clenched his first holding backfrom just punching her in the face.

"well _craiggy_ should know that i would _NEVER EVER_ do something as awful as that" he spat. craig shuffled awkwardly, and tweek noticed he wasn't pushing her away.

craig swallowed a lump in his throat, everything being too much, from tweek lashing out to red kissing him earlier on. he knew tweek, hell he thought tweek was an angel among the human race, tweek was everything that was good but tweek had feelings too and committed mistakes. tweek had been acting differently, he was so distant and he felt unreachable, maybe he just didn't want anything to do with him anymore and that's why he hurt red at mentioning his name. he just needed tweek to say sorry.

"tweek, look...just apologize and we can move on from this" tweek's jaw. dropped "i'm not sure what's happening but we can work thro—"

"you don't believe me?!" he sputtered.  
red watched from behind craig, a wicked grin on her face as she saw tweek's eyes fill with tears.

"tweek—"

"you actually... you actually think i would... i would... attack somebody?" he whimpered in shock, tears already falling into the floor, cowering slightly.craig didn't believe him. his best friend, his craig, his big strong wolf cared more about some lying girl that knew about space than him. did tweek even mean anything to craig? did he ever?

"i just—"

"take me home, stan"

the older boy hesitated "tweek, maybe you should talk this out-"

"STAN I SAID TAKE ME HOME!"

everyone went silent, while the youngest boy hunched over, his nausea getting the best of him and making him squeeze his eyes shut. he dry heaved violently before swallowing back down the bile rising in his throat and slapping a hand over his mouth.

stan quickly grabbed tweek and hoisted him into his arms once more. he rubbed his back soothingly as he felt warm tears soaking his shirt.

"nurses office first, then i'll drive you home" tweek nodded into his shoulder, a quiet sob escaping him as his stomach lurched once more.

craig heartached almost letting out a whine at the sight of tweek so devastated and the fact that it was HiS fault. had he been wrong? none of this was making sense. one of them had to be lying, and if it wasn't tweek...

"wait, i—" bebe stopped craig before he could finish, a cold look on her face "don't you think you've done enough damage?"

craig deflated, his shoulders sagging as he watched stan carry tweek away, a sinking feeling in his chest told him that he would not be seeing tweek this weekend or anytime soon.

"and when did he first vomit?l

tweek was laying down an uncomfortable cot in the nurse's office fast asleep as he nuzzled into stan's hand gently, dreaming it was craig's hand and he could suck on one of his fingers like he liked doing sometimes.

"about fifteen munutes ago. he saw something... shocking i guess and i think it might have triggered his sickness but he's hot as the summer sun, so i'm sure he was already sick when he came in this morning"

the nurse bummed in acknowledgment, taking tweek's temperature "wel he's definitely hot; got a fever of a hundred and one" the nurse murmured.stan flinched, brushing a stray messy curl out from in front of tweek's forehead.

"poor kid" he sighed "probably had the shittiest week of his life"

the nurse tutted at his language but continued fiddling at her desk.

"say how come it's you bringing home to me? where is craig? something happened between them?" stan sighed.

"that's why this weeks been so hard for him. he and craig are going through one of the many bumps in the long road of love" the nurse let out a small "ahh" of understanding "you taking him home?"she quirked. stan hummed, still staring softly at tweek, as though he were his own little brother.

and to stan, perhaps, he was.

"stan? what are— oh, dear!"

mrs. tweak quickly rushed stan in the door, carrying a sleepy tweek his arms. he babbled tiredly like a baby but stan just shushed him, heading for the stairs.

"i'm just gonna let him get some rest; i'll explain in a minute, mrs.tweak"she nodded but still seemed confused. 

stan hoisted the small boy further into his grasp and made his way up the stairs. his arms were beginning to ache from carrying the boy around for so long, he wasn't sure how craig did it every day.

he managed to push open the door to tweek's room, letting out a puff of breath as he laid tweek down. blinking at the doe-eyes staring back at him, he realized that tweek was, in fact, fully awake, and had begun to cry again.

"now, now tweek no tears. just get some rest" stan comforted awkwardly really not used to taking care of someone, kyle, kenny and cartman were very independent really, even if he sometimes dreamed of kyle saying how much he needed him- he sighed, sitting at the foot of the double bed. he had no experience and was turning out to be shit at a taking care of others, wondering how craig even put up with it everyday. tweek let out a small sniffle, clutching the pillow close to his chest and shivering. stan had almost forgotten how sick he was and quickly stood.

"i'll get your mom so she can bring some medicine for you—"

"w-wait!!"

stan paused, glancing at the long manicured nails now gripping his wrist. tweek pulled off immediately, his cheeks tinting pink.

"i'm.. can you stay, just for a little while?"

stan nodded hesitantly but sat down once more on tweek's bed. the blonde couldn't help but let his mind wander when craig had been the one to lay down with him him until he fell asleep.

_"you're my pretty little hummingbird, know that right, baby? all mine"_

_"and you're my big, strong wolf"_

tweek quickly buried his head in his pillow, feeling another wave of tears slipping past his eyelids. stan rubbed his back softly, but tweek could do nothing but wish he were craig "stan?" he whimpered, pulling his head from his pillow. the older male heart ached as he stared at a broken boy with tears welled in his all too pretty green eyes. he swallowed the lump on his throat "yes?"

_"c-can you... can... can you... can you call me hummingbird?"_

"tweek..."

"please!" tweek choked out, hiccuping afterwards "it'll h-help me f-fa-fall asleep" stan sighed but nodded his head as tweek reburied his head into his pastel pink pillow.

"just... just get some rest...hummingbird. i'll go talk to your momma"

the younger visibly relaxed, letting out a shuddering breath and squeezing his pillow like it was the only thing that mattered. stan watched with wary eyes as he left the room, closing the door behind him. a shaky breath escaped him and he ran his slender fingers through his ruffled hair. he quickly made his way down the stairs and was immediately met with the sight of a worried mother.

"can you please explain to me what is going on?"

with a wavering voice, stan started explaining the situation. by the time he had finished, both of them sat at the couch in the den, mrs. tweek with her hand over her mouth and stan with his head in his hands.

"i-i just don't know what to do, mrs. tweek. this weeks been so crazy and—"

"do you think tweek knows?"

stan shook his head glumly, returning his forehead to the palms of his hands.

"they have no idea,ma'am"

mrs.tweek sighed, rubbing the growing crease of thoughts on her forehead. she stood from her spot on the couch and smiled weakly in stan's direction "thank you for driving him here, but you should really be getting back to school"

stan nodded before standing as well "will do, ma'am"

"drive safely; it looks like there might be a storm coming in. how fitting" she murmured softly, watching the gray clouds above.

as the door closed, mrs.tweak looked up at the top landing of the steps. all throughout the silent house echoed the sound of quiet sobbing. tweek's mother couldn't stand the thought of her child suffering through such heartbreak, heading to the kitchen to start on some soup and to call craig's mother.

_"i need you to have a little talk with craigory"_

**Author's Note:**

> i love u lol :))))


End file.
